You Keep Me Here
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Prussia is forced to come to another world meeting and is worried about disappearing again. Until he meets a strange America look-alike offering a place at his house for some 'pancakes' and he gets more than a taste of Maple flavored syrup...PruCan PWPish
1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm finally starting to disappear. Isn't that just so God-damned wonderful? Hah, I bet it really is to everyone else! Who would care if I die? No, I did die. West took whatever I had to be as a nation, right. I'm being forgotten. I don't have a thing to this name. What is 'Prussia'? I bet no one bothers to figure it out anymore." a sorry albino ex-nation complained to himself. It's been already so many years since being an official nation, it really amazed him to have survived this long.

Still, the silverette was a fighter craddle to coffin. All of the Sahara's land would turn into freaking Siberia before he let himself fade away without leaving a lasting impression! He was too awesome!

Germany was the one who had made the Prussian lose all sense of statehood, but the German did still at least acknowledge his cocky brother when he needed it. And today, the Aryan yelled at him again to attend another world meeting with him. Prussia never quite knew why he ever agreed, but it was always at least something to pass the time with. The albino was even able to mess with the stuck-up Austrian and his ex-wife when he went.

Damn that Hungarian could _hit, _too! It's amazing how one ex-nation can bother one of the living ones without ever stopping to think messing with her wasn't the brightest idea but, hey, he needed someone around him. Without those key beings, he would have never lasted so long. (not like the 'awesome' Prussian would ever admit it to them, though.)

As much as Prussia enjoyed giving away his awesomeness to the people around him, he calmed down once the meeting finally started and America actually sat beside him! He usually was placed by Switzerland or Autria or Germany but never America... and why did America look so... unusually attractive?

The curious Prussian leaned into the foreign man's eyes and gawked silently inside. It wasn't America. It couldn't be! America never had such mesmerizing violet eyes. Nor did he have a strand of hair that stook straight out quiet as long as this new blond look-alike has, that seemed to curl. Oh, how he wanted to touch the gravity-defying lock.

Instinct got the better of him as he saw the blond blush a little bit and began to speak, or squeaked rather, with a odd expression and backed away from the reaching hand away.

"U-um... s-sorry, Mr. Prussia... but, do you think you can scoot a bit farther away. I feel so... invaded...." the blond pleaded softly as his cheeks seemed to grow redder and clutched a now visable mini polar bear firmly.

The Prussian nearly choked on his spit as he heard such a calmed and timid voice from the near exact American clone. Still, he adjusted himself mentally and cleared his clogged throat.

"Uh, no offense, but how does a nobody like you know the awesome me? America, that you? You get a concousion or something?" Prussia questioned bluntly, actually inwardly smacking himself for the rudeness.

The stranger's eyes seemed to light in a certain fury at the comment and tried to yell "I am not that damn American jerk! I am Canada! Please, Prussia, you have no room to be getting nations confused and at that I. Am. _Canada_!", even though it had come out as more of a mildly louder tone. Though after the little outburst, the Canadian seemed to revert to his shy shell and looked away sadly.

Prussia seemed to actually be feeling guilty about his mistake and patted Canada awkwardly on the back. "H-hey, now... I, uh, just haven't met ya yet, understand? No reason to be upset! Seriously, stop looking like that when the awesome me is talking to you, you can't be sad!" Prussia explained with his cheeks now puffed.

The Canadian looked up to see the Prussian looking like a big fool and couldn't surpress the giddy smile on his face. It's been so long since he's even been acknowledged by someone... It was refreshing, since something about this encounter told the Canadian that the Prussian wasn't one who would forget him easily.

Canada genuinely laughed for first the first time in what felt ages while he held out a hand to the other. "H-hello then, Mr. _Awesome_ Prussia. I've known about you for a long time so I guess I need to introduce myself, um, properly. I am Canada." The blond said trying to sound more natural than his usual tone.

Prussia smirked more than smiled back as he felt his unnaturally large ego being stroked. "Oh, really now? It figures that you would, though! I am the awesome me, after all!" he gloated, even if he was inwardly quite shocked and touched by the blond's knowledge. "Tell you what, when this meeting ends, you and I should totally hang out!" Prussia suggested/commanded.

Canda was a bit shocked at the request but nodded his head eagerly since he couldn't bring himself to give a verbal reply without sounding like a complete idiot. "M-m-maple! That, uh, that sounds goo-" he tried to say before getting interupted by a stern Germany's voice to signal the starting of the meeting.

The news and topics discussed seemed bland or unrelated to the Prussian with talk about Greece's trillion dollar bail-out plan to the invention of a oil spill in Louisiana. Just a typical drabble of nonsense to him since he lost his title as a country.

Looking over to his side, Prussia saw an equally bored Canadian doodling on his note-pad. The action sparked a new thought in the Prussian's head for entertainment as he to got out his notes and began a note to Canada.

_'Hey, you wanna talk?'_ he passed over to the now dozing off blond.

Canada scanned over the note and replied quickly.

_'It's not actually talking if we use notes, is it?'_

Prussia grinned and wrote a reply.

_'Well... maybe not technically, no. But still, there's later, right? Come on, you seem like such a cute kid! We should hand out!'_

Canada blushed mad at the words. It seemed like Prussia not only wanted to actually talk and notice the Canadian, and thought he was _cute_! No one ever even recognized him but now someone was telling him that he's cute! Sure it was a guy and an ex-nation, but it was still a start!

_'I'd love to talk later! Tell me, do you like maple syrup? Also, seriously, why are you talking to me? Most people don't even remember my name...'_

Prussia stared at the note, then at Canada, then at the note, and at Canada again, then smiled at Canada.

_You've got a nice thing about you. I don't know what, but I also know you're looking seriously cute all flustered like that. _

_-What's 'maple syrup'?_

Canada held the letter in his hand as he failed to comprehend the note. Prussia hadn't even known what maple syrup_ was?_ Quickly he grabbed his pen again and started to write with wobbly hands.

_'Do you at least know what a pancake is! This is unaccaptable! You're coming back to my house! You have to try it or I will threaten you! Mine are the best in the world!'_

Prussia let out a stilled chuckle that almost caught a few nations' attention. It made him genuinely happy, though. It's not even been two hours yet the cute Canadian was already forcing him to his home? Kesesesesese...

_'Oh? Well now how can I refusse such a kind invitation from such a damn cutie. Don't worry, I'll eat anything of yours anything up, dear. And as much as I want to continue this awesome little conversation, I'm afraid England's glaring over here. Talk to you when this totally un-awesome meeting's done.'_

And to hell with Canada if he didn't stop making the cutest damn faces at every single note. It was such a turn-on! Damn him! Prussia wasn't supposed to be thinking about the other like this!

The meeting ended after about two more long and torturous hours with Prussia feeling odd stares throughout the entire speeches! Some people really needed to stop looking at the awesome him so much, it was creeping him out!

Still, everything seemed normal enough as the Prussian walked out of the meeting room to see a violet-eyed blond waiting for him with a polar bear. They both smiled to each other as the walked over to the other's area.

"So, what exact will you be making the awesome me? I don't take anything below 4 stars, okay?" The Albino asked semi playfully, semi honestly.

Canada let out a cute laugh and grinned. "P-Please, I have so much French blood in me, do you honestly think I can't cook a simple meal like pancakes? Don't worry, you'll love it!" he retaliated as he was finnally letting down most of his shy front. It really was something about the other man. His aura just drove the young nation crazy with... pure awesomeness! How could he stray away?

Prussia let out a signature laugh as he walked with the Canadian to his ride. Luckily, America was hosting this meeting up North so the travel time wouldn't be too long.

The ride was simple as the two conversered over silly topics from baby diapers to muffins and potato juice. Both learned quiet a few things about each other as well, though.

Canada learned a bit more from Prussia about his history and early days. Many topics making the blond either want to blush, punch, or hug the albino when he told some of the stories. It was clear he used to be a mass player who used to sleep with almost any female who'd spread her legs and going into details of the way he fucked them till they were left begging for more, which embarrassed and deeply angered Canada for reasons unknown to him. Then there were also stories about how lonely life is now. How he could only with for more to do and how everything just goes gray when no one cares about what you do anymore. How no one would bother to even scold you since they _know _you don't make a difference anymore.

That appealled to Canada a lot, really. Anytime someone noticed him, it was really being just directed as if he was America and he was always just a nobody as well.

"I... I understand that. Russia's sat on me... countless times since he never knew I was there! And Cuba's been threatening me for years! I hate it... But, you remember me, right? I... thank you, Prussia. I really, really mean it." Canada said gratefully.

Prussia tsk'd as he wrapped a friendly arm around Canada's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. I can say the same to you, right? Thanks for treating me like the awesome person I am. And seriously, don't call me 'Prussia'! It's Gilbert, okay? My name's Gilbert, so drop the formalness."

Canada blushed and slid out of his companion's grip, that simple move seemed like it set his heart off like a jack-rabbit's! "Y-yeah, uh, mine's 'Matthew', then. But, I ,uh, would rather call you Gil, okay?"

Prussia set his face into a wide smirk and nodded. "That sounds perfect from those lips, dear. I think I'll call you Mattie, then. Now come on, let's go. This is your house, right?" he asked with a hand held out for Canada to take.

Canada grabbed the hand and let the other pull him out of the car swiftly. "Y-yeah, that sounds fine. Now let's go! We need to make those pancakes now, right?" he remebered with a new tone of determination. "You need to try them!"

Prussia nodded as he followed Canada inside the home. It really was a rather simple. It had a few pieces of furniture and some signed hockey equipment but it really didn't give off any sort of cocky, or strict, or messy vibes at all. Just very plain and cozy. It felt nice to be inside, really. The Canadian land was actually a lot colder than the warm hearted personification showed! It made the snug and warm house was perfect to the albino (even if he did get used to most of the colds from his time with Russia, warmth was always more desired).

Canad walked over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote on the white, soft-looking cushions and put the TV on some random Hockey game. The blond smiled to Prussia and motioned him to come over.

"Just make yourself at home, okay? If you want anything to drink just ask but if you change the channel I'm going to break your limbs, okay Gil? I want to know who wins." Canada asked naturally but hinting at the warning a bit darkly.

Prussia nodded a bit worried at the blond's apparent obsession for the sport. "Y-yeah, sure. Hockey's not too bad, I can watch. But if you can get me a beer I'll really feel in the mood for it." Prussia teased.

Canada blushed at the bad wording and walked over to the kitchen for a beer. '_What am I doing with him? He's not even real anymore and I'm already acting like some old blushing house-wife! But... he's so_ awesome...' the Canadian thought sadly. There wasn't any chance Prussia would want someone as boring and invisible as him.

Prussia gave a cocky grin when he saw Canada leave the kitchen with a open and good-looking beer in hand just calling his lips.

"Hey, cutie! Come to watch the game with me!" he cirped out merrily drinking his cool beer.

Candade blushed but turned back for the kitchen before Prussia could notice it. "N-no! I need to make us some pancakes, right?"

Prussia just continued watching the program. It seemed like some Canadian team were playing against a Swiss team and owning greatly. He smirked at the last second when the Swiss made one last shot to no avail as the lost by an easy 7. _'Hah! Serves that multilingual bastard right!'_ he gloated silently noticing it was about time he went to see Canada in the kitchen.

Prusia stopped when he saw the Canadian working hard on mixting the batter fiercely with one had and frying some of it in the pan with another. He was smirking as he lened on the door. It was a meserizing sight, really. Canda almost beamed with life and pride, it was something Prussia imagined he didn't get to feel often.

"You know, you have a little something on your neck, dear." he announced, making his way closer to the blond to lick the thick liquid off. "Mmm. It taste weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiird, Canada!" Prussia complained thinking about the taste of raw batter on his tongue.

Canda shot Prussia an almost death bringing glare at the insult to pancakes and quickly changed it to a knowing smirk. "Oh? Might you want to try and judge it when it's actually _cooked_, dear." Canada more commanded than asked.

Prussia gave the other man a nervous laugh and a weak nod. "Y-yeah... It's... what I came here for, right?" he asked meekly opening his mouth for Canada to stuff.

"I love how obedient you are without me having to say a thing, Gil." Canada commented with a touch of mischief.

Canada slowly poured on some maple syrup and led the sweet piece of pancake to Prussia's mouth. The nothern nation seemed pleased as Prussia's eyes seemed to light up at the new flavor.

"Wh-WHOA! That was _AWESOME!_ AndI don't use that word on very many non-mysyelf things!" the albino admitted ahoked. "Can I get more? You are so awesome! How's you make this!"

Canada beamed and blushed at the compliments as he began to fix thw two their plates. "It's just... one of those things. France makes something similar to it, _oui_? The crepes? Anyway, here. Let's eat!" Canada said taking his place at his small dinning table.

Prussia nodded and finished his meal quickly, drowning every bit of pancake in the sticky bit of maple syrup Matthew set on the table. "Mmmmm! Mattie! That was soooo AWESOME! I'm stuff, but I need mooooooooooooore!" he whined and banged his head on the table.

Canada got up and in good humorlifted Prussia's chin to see those burning ruby eyes. "I-I... Uh, thanks, Gil... I don't have anymore, sorry." he said lamely turning away. "I'm just really happy you liked them. You're pretty awesome yourself, you know that?" Canada added looking over to the empty bottle of maple syrup and smiled.

Prussia grinned when Canada looked away as he saw a drop of syrup on his face that needed to get off his new property's face. "Hey, you have something on your face again, Mattie..." he mumbled as he pulled Canada's face back facing his and licked off the drop right on the blond's upper lips.

"Mm. I think that was what I needed. Maple with pancakes sure is awesome... but I think I tasted something it goes even better with..."

With that siad, Prussia licked Canada's mouth again and started to kiss, asking for entrance to invade the sacred body.

Canada halfheartedly tried to push off Prussia but could only let the knocking tongue inside. "A-ah! Gil! Stop... It's really... good... mmm~"

Prussia, though, only doubled his efforts and pressed Canada against a wall. "Are you sure? I think this part says no, Mattie..." Prussia teased rubbing Canada's hardening arousal.

Canada gave in quickly as he felt himself go completely hard at at Prussia's simple touches. "A-ah! Gilbert! Wh-waht are y-you touching...? Mmmh!" he moaned pulling the Prussian in closer. "Not here!" he stated firmly motioning to the bedroom.

Prussia groaned and nodded burying his face in Canada's neck. "Mmm! Then let's goooo!" he strained. Prussia lifted Canada bridal style. "I need you Mattie!"

Prussia slammed the two bodies on Canada's bed roughly pulling them into a deep and passionate kiss. Canada was squirming and hot under the albino's skillful mouth and hands. Soon he found one of the hands traveling beneath his shirt and toying with the perk nipples beneath. Then the other one undoing his pants roughly and pulling both pants and boxers down, rubbing his weeping erection.

"Mnnm! G-Gilbert! Is... isn't this this too fast?" The virgin Canadian yelped feeling himself getting touched in his most sensitive areas.

Prussia managed to feel him own arousal form by just hearing the blond's sweet voice cry out. Sadly, he knew not to press his luck and slowed his actions. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I just want to fuck you so hard right now. I want to claim your vital regions. I want to make you moan and beg for more and have you feeling awesome with my 'five meters' in you. More importantly I want to make sure you never forget who made you such a wanton little nation, my innocent Canadian." Prussia listed to his squirming lover. "I want you to need me. If you truly want to stop now, I will." he said honestly, hating himself for making such a prosise but not entirely regretting it.

Canada's violet eyes widened at the almost deep proclamaition, his face turning a deep but sexy shade of clashing red. "I co-couldn't stop i-if I wanted t-to! Kiss me! Touch me! God damn it all, Gil, _fuck_ me!" The blond begged sinking his nails into Prussia's back, grinding the two pelvises together to create much wanted friction.

Prussia needed no further invitation as he tore off any off his or Canada's remaining clothes. He could feel himself his as his freed manhood hit the cool Canadian air. It made him curious how the blond would feel from the inside, cool or hot? Though, with the sounds emerging from the lush mouth, he imagined it to be one of the hottest and sexiest feelings in the world, making him even more turned on at his own wild fantasies.

The albino man towered himself above the blond as he ran his hands everywhere that seemed sensitive, which, for Canada, was everywhere. The number one spot his hands always found their way to was, of course, the jabbing erection pleading touches that he gave happily.

Muffled moans of the Prussian's name filled the air from Canada's swelling lips as he tried to bite off the embarrassing sounds. An action Prussia didn't every much like when he began to roughly claim Canada's lips.

Prussia's lips soon nipped and sucked their way across the pale Canadian flesh down to where his hands were and replaced the pumping, teasing fingers for his mouth.

"G-Gil! Mmmm! A-aah! More!" Canada begged when Prussia began to slide his head in, making sure to only suck that one area to leave the rest of the length screaming. "Please?" he whimpered hopefully.

The albino smirked sliding more in. Having cocky red orbs connecting with hazed violet ones making the blush on Canada's face deepen as he turned away quickly.

"St-stop teasing me! This is s-so embarrassing!" he complained trying to cover himself up without messing with Prussia's sucking.

Prussia slid Canada in even more, something very hard to do when you see a very cute Canadian that looks like he just _needs_ to be taken up the ass and makes you just want to stop your actions to fuck him senseless. (not to mention that Canada's cock was even bigger than Prussia's 'five meters' but that was only a minor issue...)

"Mmm... Stod yer whinin'. Yer hooge, 'kay?" Prussia ordered with a mouth full of Canada. It was amazing how he could still sound uderstandable with Canada mini-thrusting in his mouth and making him almost gag numerous times.

Canada obeyed and let the Prussian continue to suck him off until he came hard in the other's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"nhe screamed loudly at his release. Deep pants following and a few tears in the sheets from where the Canadian was fisting so tightly.

Canada looked over at his new lover to see him cutely turned away and licking off the cum on his face. Canada could still see the the albino was rock hard and felt guilt sink into his skin. Slowly the blond found his courage and grabbed the distracted albino's member with a willful pull.

Prussia shruddered at the inviting though unexpected pleasure. With weak resolve, the Prusian managed to push off the willing Canadian and gave a lustful look.

"Sorry, Mattie. It's not that I don't want you, it's that there's something better than a hand or mouth you can give me..." he replied pushing his Canadian prize back on his back and putting his fingers to the flushed lips.

"Suck, unless you have seconds thoughts." Prussia commanded.

Canada shook his head furiously and took in the digits willingly. The blond knew what this meant and the thought alone made his back shruddered but his limp penis come back to life at the same time.

"Mmm~" he toyed, sucking and licking Prussia in preperation of the activites soon to come.

When Prussia felt like his fingers were wet enough, he pulled out of Canada's mouth and centered them to th blond's backside. "It'll feel weird, but I have to do this or it'll hurt come the big moment, okay?"

Canada gave a lowly nod and Prussia slowly inserted the first finger into his entrance and squirmed. It felt so weird as he began to twirl it around inside.

The awkward feeling turned into something near pain when a second finger slid itself in and started to stretch and scissor his insides even more. Canada cried out weakly but Prussia kissed him apologeticly and began to search for that spot that would make his lover begging for more.

The spot found after Prussia put in the final digit. Canada was really starting to hurt but when Prussia's fingers finally stroked across it he bucked up his hips, inviting Prussia to do more.

"Mmhm! Gil! There! Give me more! Right there!" he pleaded.

Prussia grinned despite his painful desire throbbing mercilessly for the Canadian's hole. "Oh? I guess I must obey, ja?" with that, Prussia pulled the thre fingers out and lined himself to that same tight looking entrance. "Ready?"

Canada gave akind smile as he wiggled his butt in the air playfully. It was out of character but the face Prussia made when he asked that entirely stupid question deserved some teasing. "If I wasn't, would I do this?" he asked, confusing the Prussian before he finally slammed his body towards Prussia's manhood.

"NNYAAGH!" Canada screetched loudly feeling his insides being stretched even farther.

Prussia went wide-eyed at Canada's action and moaned into the much needed heat. "A-ah! Mattie, you idiot! You sh-should have let m-me do it s-slower!" Prussia complained lamely waiting for Canada to either give him approval to move or pul out.

Once Canada was feeling more adjusted to the large girth in him he smiled smugly at Prussia. "I-I'm fine, though! Please, just invade my vital regions already!" Canada begged.

Slowly, Prussia complied to he wish as he began to pull out and in, gradually picking up speed and searching for Canada's 'sweet spot' once more. It felt _amazing_ inside Canada. It was like the tight hole was never claimed before just for him to savage. Canada was warm and tight and soft, taking in nearly all of the length greedily. Prussia needed the blond making him feel this awesome to feel the just as amazing.

Canada was matching Prussia's every move, feeling that the speed they were going was entirely too slow! Every time he tried to pick up more speed and friction. He was sent to Heaven when Prussia hit the desired mark inside him and Canada felt tears of pleasure build up in his eyes.

"GILBERT! Aaaah! More! Please, God, MORE! There! _S'il vous plait!_" The poor Canadian begged, his moans bouncingaround the room.

Prussia was moaning almost equally as passionately into Canada, hitting the spot with every thrust. "Y-you know...-ugh!- you s-sound s-so _sexy_ in French!" he managed to tease.

The two kept at the act restlessly until Canada finally broke under the pleasure and came between the two naked bodies.

_"G-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

After Canada's orgasm Prussia felt himself being engulfed by an even tighter feeling and followed, spewing his seeds inside Canada roughly.

"Grraah! _Mattie_!"

After both climaxes Prussia wormed his way to Canada's chest and the embraced sweetly with dirty and panting bodies. Neither minded the filth as they felt each other's warm body.

Canada was first to speak up in the stillled room, "I... I've not done somethiong like that b-before... Gil, Prussia, I don't think I'll ever forget you." Canada confessed with a goofy grin on his face.

Prussia was honestly touched by the blond's words and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Don't worry about being forgotten, either. I love you, Mattie. You're so _awesome_! I want pancakes after this, by the way." Prussia said naturally licking Canada's face for that slight taste of maple the other held.

Canada flushed once more and lightly punched Prussia's arm. "Sh-shut it! But... thank you, Prussia. I'll make sure you don't disappear, and you'll get all the pancakes you want, okay? Oh! Did you know there's a city in me called 'New Prussia'? It's true. You're destined to be in me!" Canada laughed out holding his lover tightly.

Prussia went slightly red at the awesome, yet awkwardly worded coinsidence but smirked it off as new thoughts formed in his head.

"Yeah, well... I don't think I'd mind bottoming you, either..."

* * *

A/N: A VERY late birthday present for my dear, **Edwin Shiney! **Just a little Prunada loving... I hope you enjoy! That goes for everyone, of course, though! And if you like, then please review! They make me happy, ja?

- I'd also like to say thanks to** darkduchess1 **for looking over the story!

-Just thank you all who read and enjoy! Thanks a lot!

p.s. New Prussia, Ontario, Canada is a real place...


	2. OMAKE!

They liked each other. They kissed. It was amazing. They fuck. They got married. THE END.

* * *

Edwin Shiney said I could have made this the whole thing so... Here it is as a bonus...


End file.
